Everything is Permitted!
by Mad about the Boro
Summary: Harry Potter has lost everything and wanted to start over,so during a last ditch effort to destroy Voldemort, he uses an ancient spell to send himself to a new world. Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of HP or AC, no matter how much i wish!
1. Chapter 1

**Everything is permitted!**

**_Disclaimer: Anything you recognise, I do not own!_**

**Chapter 1:**

Eighteen year old Harry Potter grunted in pain as he took another curse to the side. He was currently being dragged into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had been two years since I was last on the grounds of my old home. Ever since that fateful night I have stayed away.

I was on a Horcrux hunt with my old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and when we returned we found the school under attack. I stayed under the cloak as Draco Malfoy made his threats to the headmaster's life and even as he was killed by Snape. The only thing that kept me from chasing after Snape was the blood curdling scream that came from inside the castle. I knew the voice of that scream as someone who I never thought could scream like that. I came inside to find Professor McGonagall crouched over the dead forms of all my closest friends.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron, and even Neville had all fought valiantly but in the end lost to the much more experienced death eaters. It wasn't long after that until I realized that I would have to end this myself. Hermione had always been there to guide me and carry me through but no more. I began training myself in everything I could.

I was quite shocked to find myself several million galleons richer than I thought the next time I went to the bank. Apparently Dumbledore in his infinite wisdom and as my magical guardian had removed the bulk of my fortune to his accounts but willed it to be returned upon his death. He didn't want me using it to escape the Dursleys. Armed with 5 million galleons (25 million pounds sterling) I bought myself everything I would need for training.

Meanwhile the war waged on in the wizarding world. In my search for the 'power the dark lord knows not' that the prophecy spoke of I even learned muggle sciences. It wasn't difficult with the use of some memory transference charms that wouldn't work between magical. The charms had no problem transferring between magical and muggles due to the lack of magical interference inherent in the memories of a magical. Something about the magic imprinted the memories to a specific magic user. No such thing existed in the muggle memories.

In two years I managed to cram over a decade of training in all magical and muggle scientific disciplines thanks to a time turner I discovered in Dumbledore's office. I also found a philosopher's stone with notes on how to use it and make more. The old man had kept it in case he had to use it to keep fighting Riddle. He had known since first year that Riddle had somehow made himself immortal but wasn't sure of the method until second.

Using the stone to slow my aging kept others from noticing my temporal training. Luckily I got these artefacts out before Riddle took the castle shortly after Dumbledore's death. I've also managed to locate all of Riddle's Horcrux soul containers in the last two years along with the deathly hallows. Even with the hallows I'm not sure I can permanently kill Riddle.

He's also used the castle to increase his power after taking up residence there. But I have a plan. Luckily Hogwarts isn't located near any populated areas. Hogsmeade was evacuated shortly after the castle fell from the light side.

As I was dragged in front of Riddle I let a smile slip onto my face.

"Why are you smiling Potter? Is it because you are about to meet your retched parents," Riddle asked with a sneer.

"No it's because I'm about to send you to hell," I replied.

Before he could reply I sent out a magical pulse that called my familiar to me. Fawkes had come to me shortly after the old man died and we bonded. As soon as the phoenix landed on my chest I chanted in an ancient language a spell that I took from one of the oldest books in the Potter vault.

When I finished my body exploded from being turned into pure energy. At the same time I had pushed a button on a small cube in my pocket. The cube contained an expanded space in which rested a muggle nuclear weapon. It was small in comparison to most but it was big enough to do what I need.

Given sufficient enough time and preparation wizards can survive a nuclear blast through wards but no wizard could survive one at point blank range without knowing what was happening. Riddle's eyes had just enough time to go wide before he was blown to pieces. Every death eater in the castle met the same fate. The castle itself didn't survive but the wards did hold long enough to contain the blast before they gave out as their anchor disintegrated.

As the blast cleared nothing was left of the once great school. I felt my soul being hurtled through time and space as the spell was carried out. My very essence was combined with that of Fawkes due to some of the effects of the spell. I had modified it slightly to accomplish this but it ensured my continued survive.

The spell was designed to let the caster be transported to another reality where they would merge with the soul of their alternate in that reality. It wasn't too hard to create an additional merger at the onset of the spell.

When I felt my consciousness swim into existence in this new reality I felt my body. I was younger. At a guess I would say 16. Taking in my surroundings I found that I was in a small, rundown building. Feeling my footing slip, I looked at the floor to see it covered in sand. Finding this a little strange, I peeked out the lopsided door. I find myself greeted by a never-ending sea of sand; high winds blowing the tinny grains all over in a deadly tornado of sand.

'_A sand storm?' _I thought to myself_, 'but they only happen in... Merlin's hairy left nut sack! What the HELL am I doing in a deserts?_

After a moment of panic, I realised that I needed to calm myself if I was going to get answers. So I huddled back into the ramshackle hut and slid down a rickety wall, I began practising some of my Occlumency. Doing this, I carefully searched my mind, finding those memories that were unfamiliar to me, the memories of my counterpart in this reality.

My name is Desmond Miles and I am sixteen. This 'Desmond' was definitely not normal; which is to be expected, I suppose, as he is this reality's me. I will never be normal. I searched further, looking for my powers, panicking slightly as I do not feel their familiar presence.

No, they're there. I could feel the part of me that had a lot of power. There was the merged essence from Fawkes combined with the essence of the hallows that had been on me during my transition. They don't control the death of this universe but I can feel a bit of limited control. For some reason I feel as though I am familiar with death. The Hallows' power won't allow me to control it (at least not yet) but I feel as though death is my companion. My ally?

Returning my attention to the memories, I start to organise them and integrate them into my consciousness, melding myself and Desmond to become one. I find that I was raised on a remote compound here in this desert, with a small population of about thirty, somewhere known only as 'the Farm'. Desmond was apparently running away in order to see the rest of the world, a right that his parents had refused to allow so far.

Searching further, I found that Desmond's, no, MY family has been around a long time. Dating back to the days of the crusades. A long line of people with uncanny abilities that seem almost inhuman (though not as spectacular as magic), who all pledged their allegiance to something called the 'Assassin's Order'. An Order which I was supposed to join. But Desmond was running away. These abilities that the 'Assassins' supposedly had were interesting, but Desmond was running for a reason. I would have to experiment with the abilities later; for now I will stick with my counterpart's plan.

I ran.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 years later<strong>_

I was heading out the back door, towards the new bike I had just bought (a Honda CBR 1100 Super Blackbird), having only gotten my licence last week. I had just finished my shift at the local bar where I had been working whilst trying to keep a low profile. Not very hard here in Italy!

I had been on the run since I left the Farm. No doubt my wardens... I mean, parents would be looking for me (along with the rest of the Assassins), not to mention those damn Templars. Even after all this time it still amazes me that the Templars are still around. Either way, I have to avoid them; they would probably kill me on sight just because of what I was.

I was half way to my bike when it happened! This guy just came up behind me and placed a cloth over my face, covering my mouth and nose. I immediately started to feel drowsy. Chloroform! Knowing that my body was almost unconscious, I retreated into my subconscious, behind my Occlumency shield to stop it from affecting my mind. Doing this, I used my magic to reach outwards. It was a skill I accidentally developed while using passive legilmency, it seems to be a mixture of the mind magic and one of these abilities that the Assassins possess. I use it to 'sense' what was going on in the world around me.

I termed this ability 'Eagle sense' as it was similar to an ability I have when in my primary animagus form – an eagle. I had been doing a lot of studying these last nine years. Learning how to use my magic without a wand (it seems that I absorbed the elder wand as well as my own during the transition thus making wandless magic possible). Re-learning all of my spells and other abilities such as the animagus transformation (I found I now have more forms than before. My primary form is an Eagle, I also gained the ability to take on the form of Fawkes and for some reason I have a third for of a Grim – which I assume is because of the Hallows). Not to mention learning how to harness the abilities I gained from the affects of the transition (wandless magic from my wands; invisibility from my cloak; the ability to sense death and prevent the death of someone close to it from the resurrection stone; flame travel, healing, increased strength and also increased intellect from Fawkes)

After learning all of this, I moved on to mundane subjects such as Maths, English, Science, IT and Engineering (seeing as this was a new reality, so things were different), all of which I was able to learn from the local library and from internet classes, once I was able to use a computer. I also learnt dancing, and multiple foreign languages such as Italian (which I learnt using the memory transference charm on an Italian local), French, Spanish, German, Arabic and also Latin.

Using my Eagle Sense ability, I found that the man and his companions were stuffing me into the boot of their car. With my body not responding, I had no choice but to let them. _'Who are they?' _I asked myself_ 'what do they want with me? Could __**they**__ have found me?_

I guess I am about to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Anything you recognise, I do not own!_**

**Chapter 2:**

The effects of the chloroform were starting to wear off. I could feel my body coming back under my control. Grasping it, I willed myself to regain consciousness. Groggily opening my eyes, I look up to see a figure looming over me. "Good morning Mr Miles," the figure said. "I do hope you weren't too inconvenienced by our... summons."

"Where am I? What do you want with me?" I asked to keep up the pretence of being an unwitting bartender waking in a strange place. Sitting up I got a good look at the man. He was bald, well almost... and ugly. He had thin wisps of hair on his head and this beard that stood out prominently from his face. Ironic really that he had that much facial hair yet none on his head. The beard actually made him look balder than he actually was. He was wearing a white lab coat over a white shirt and a red tie.

"Why Mr Miles, my name is Dr Vidic and let me be the first to welcome you to Abstergo Industries" said the man. "As for why you are here? We know what you are Mr Miles! We brought you here to help us with a little... experiment, if you will."

"What. What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about; I'm a bartender for Christ's sake! What do you want me to do? Teach you how to mix a martini?" I said, sticking with the 'wrong guy' persona.

"Come Mr Miles, let us not play games." Vidic said patronizingly. "We know both who and what you are... Assassin!"

_'Dammit! They found me. But the question is... who are __**they?**__'_ I thought to myself. Deciding to keep him talking while I figured that out, I said "Wha... No! I'm not an Assassin! Not anymore..."

Predictably, he started talking again, giving me time to search through his mind. "Ahh, but you are Mr Miles. And you will help us!"

He kept talking, but I stopped listening. I was searching his mind. Abstergo was a front. A cover. Templars! That's who they were. _'But what do they want with me?'_ Searching further, I found that they had invented this machine. The Animus. It apparently allowed the user to access the memories of their ancestors using genetic memory, which was left behind through the DNA of their descendants.

The Templars were looking for something. Something which would apparently let them achieve their primary goal. Control. Of everyone. They seemed to think that they could find it through my ancestor's memories. They needed me. They needed my cooperation for the Animus to work properly. In order to get it they would threaten to induce me into a coma and tear my mind apart to find what they wanted.

Withdrawing from Vidic's mind, I found that he was making that exact threat. I knew that I couldn't let them get what they wanted. But the idea was tempting. To actually get to see the memories of my ancestor, to see what the Assassin's could really do. _'Plus'_ I reasoned with myself _'if I do this, I could find out what they want and get to it first.'_

Deciding to just go with it, I agreed to help them if they let me go afterwards; making it seem like I didn't care what they wanted so long as I was left alone. Of course the cliché 'bad-guy' quickly agreed to those terms, promising I could go free after they get what they want. I could tell he was talking bullshit.

Vidic took me to the Animus. It looked like some sort of high tech bed. Metal, shaped in a wave type way to contort to your back. It had a blue strip running up the middle, ending in a greyish-blue circle where my head went. And at the bottom of the 'bed' was a laptop connected to the Animus.

Standing at this computer, was a woman. Blond, wearing a white shirt and a black knee length skirt, with an access card hanging around her neck. Kinda cute.

"Mr Miles, this is my assistant Ms Stillman..." started Vidic.

"Call me Lucy." She cut in.

"Yes... now stop wasting time and get in the Animus. We have work to do!" Vidic continued.

Doing as I was told, I lay down on the 'bed' and was surprised when a transparent 'visor' rose up from each side to hover over my face. As the machine activated I could hear Lucy say "Just relax Desmond", before I was drawn into the memory of one of my ancestors. One Altair Ibn-la'Ahad!

* * *

><p>(AN I have decided that I can't be bothered writing out all of the Animus sessions, as I haven't played the first game in a while, so I am going to just assume that you know what they contain and continue with Desmond's story. Also, I know that I have changed how it a bit but this is AU so I'm allowed to be different from the game.)

(A/N 2 If you haven't played the game either buy the book or check out _Mirror and Image_'s 'Assassin's Creed Novelisation', they do a pretty good job of following the game)

* * *

><p>Getting up from the Animus, I stretched my cramped muscles before massaging my temple. I felt like I had the mother of all hangovers.<p>

"Get some rest Desmond. You'll need it for tomorrow." Ordered Lucy, and who an I to defy? I feel like hell anyway.

So getting up I made a slow journey to my room/cell. Collapsing on the bed, I groaned before letting out a sigh. Opening my eyes, I looked around the sparse room. _'Greeeeaat! Cameras. Just what I need, a load of nut-jobs watching me sleep,' _I thought bitterly. I could escape at any time, all I would have to do is apparate or flame-travel out, but the chance to see what my ancestor saw is too tempting to pass up. Just that one trip into Altair's memory was amazing!

Still, I didn't feel like having Templars watching my every move, so I placed up an illusion charm focused around the cameras so that they saw only what they would expect, me sleeping or walking around my room. I then walked into the bathroom, finding more cameras I added another illusion, connecting it to the one in the bedroom so that they didn't show me in both rooms at the same time. I also set up a perimeter ward around the door so that I would know when someone is coming and mimic what the cameras showed them, so as to avoid suspicion.

After doing this, I sat cross legged on bed and started to practice my Occlumency, organizing the memories of the day into the right categories. I also set up a new category where I placed all of Altair's memories so as to not get them mixed up with my own, which would cause multiple-personality disorder.

After ensuring that I would stay sane and setting my mind so that it would automatically sort all memories from my time in the Animus to the category for Altair's memories (using an Occlumency exercise I created), I lay down properly and tried to get some rest to prepare myself for the next day.

* * *

><p>I had been at this for weeks now. Reliving the memories of my long dead ancestor to find what Vidic wanted. A lot had happened in that time.<p>

A few weeks ago Lucy, who I had been getting surprisingly close to considering she was my captor, left her pen-drive on the side of the Animus and I took it to see what I could learn when they were not around. I often snook out of my room at night to explore the lab, apparating past the door and using my invisibility power to stop the cameras from seeing me.

I used the pen-drive to access the Animus computer, and I later stole Vidic's pen-drive, accessing his personal computer too. I learnt a surprising amount about Abstergo from those machines. The Templars were apparently too arrogant to add further security to their files, thinking that I would never be able to access them.

I learnt that the Templars were looking for what they called 'Pieces of Eden', one of which (the 'Apple of Eden') I had actually seen in Altair's memories, in the hands of Al Mualim (the leader of the Assassin's of Altair's time). From what I could tell, the Pieces were advanced technology, beyond anything I have ever seen. From Altair's later memories, I found that they have some type of ability to influence the mind and bend people's perceptions of reality (like the Creed said, reality is a lie; the Apple allowed the wielder to bend and twist that lie to their will), and also control people's minds, much like the Imperius Curse.

I also learnt all about the Animus Project and about the person who preceded me in their little 'experiment', Subject 16. Subject 16 apparently suffered from what they called the 'bleeding effect' from long exposure to the Animus. My guess is that the poor guy was forced to live through several persons' memories, and without being able to sort them, he must have lost himself to those memories. Makes me glad I now Occlumency.

Also, during the last few weeks, the Assassins apparently learnt I was here and tried to rescue me. They failed. From what Vidic made me listen to over the intercom, it sounds like they died trying to get me out. What a waste. They shouldn't have had to die. Vidic seems to think that they were the same people from 'the Farm'. The last survivors after the place was attacked. This got me thinking about my parents in this reality. Sure this me didn't get along with them, but they were still his parents. My parents. Something I never got to have in my old world. Were they alright? Did they get killed by the Templars?

Lucy assured me that they were probably fine and that I was worrying for nothing, but I'm not sure. That's another thing I've learnt recently. Shortly after the failed rescue mission, I found out that Lucy is not one of them. She's an Assassin working under cover.

After the attack, I realized just how real this whole thing was. I realized that I was now in the middle of a war that has lasted for centuries. A war between the Assassins and the Templars. After acknowledging all of this, I decided that my peaceful existence was coming to a close. Hermione was right when she said I have a saving people thing, I couldn't just sit around and let the Templars take over the world. I can't let them win.

So during my next, what turned out to be my last, Animus session (at least at Abstergo), I did a little experiment. I figured that if I could access Altair's memories, what was to stop me from using the memory transference charm on my ancestor. So, in this session, I tried it.

To my delight, it worked. I gained all of Altair's knowledge of his abilities. I had learnt techniques for free-running, climbing, the 'Leap of Faith', fighting (both hand-to-hand and with weapons) and killing. I also learnt, how to use what Altair called 'Eagle Vision'. It was a skill that is similar to my 'Eagle Sense' but without the legilmency mixed in, so it required the use of my eyes. 'Eagle Vision' allows me to shift my vision so that I can see auras around people. If the aura is blue, then they are an ally (which is shown around Lucy). If it is red, then they are an enemy (which I see around Vidic). And if they are gold, then they are my target.

Now, with the memories of Altair, I figured that if I was going to fight a war, then I would need weapons (especially since I don't want to reveal magic). So, after ensuring that the illusion charms are up and the perimeter ward was active, I set to work making some.

Deciding to stick to something familiar, I first created a hidden blade. To do this I used magic to permanently conjure a large piece of steel. After doing this, I used magic to manipulate the metal into a perfect hidden blade (mechanism and all). In the past, the Assassins had to remove a finger to use one, but I didn't want to lose one, so I altered the blade slightly so that it would slide out only when my wrist was flipped backwards, out of the way of the blade.

Not wanting my new weapon to break, I decided to next add runes for indestructibility. And just as I was about to start etching them onto the blade, inspiration struck. What if I could use the hidden blade as a focus for my magic? Deciding to give it a shot, I transformed into Fawkes and plucked a feather from my tail. Changing pack after dropping it on the bed, I got to work. Using an old wand maker's spell that I learnt from Mr Ollivander in my old life, I created a hollow space inside the blade and inserted the feather there. Once this was done, I inscribed the runes for indestructibility, permanency and channelling onto the side of the blade (making it appear to be a pattern) and thrusting power into them to activate the runes.

Now, normally steel would not be a good conductor for magic, but as it itself was created from magic and with the channelling rune, that is not a problem. Once the blade was created, I conjured some leather and formed it into a harness/holster for the hidden blade to attach it to my arm. Using a permanent sticking charm, I attached the underside of the mechanism to the outer side of the leather and also added some straps around it just in case. I also added an indestructibility rune to the leather to stop it from breaking. After this was all done, I attached it to my right arm and covered it with an invisibility charm so that it remained hidden.

Not satisfied with only the blade, I decided to make some projectile weapons. Altair was fond of using throwing knives, but in this day and age, they aren't very conspicuous. I recalled a film I had watch a few years ago, where one of the main characters used little disks that, when a button was pushed on the top, revealed several tiny blades around the circumference. I wanted something like that. They weren't too different from the throwing knives, so the skills I learnt from Altair would still be of use.

Utilizing the same method as before, I conjured more metal, this time opting for silver (so that I could disguise it as jewellery if necessary), I created the disk. Whilst crafting the weapon, I added small designs to the top of the disk, in the shape of a stylized letter A. The symbol of the Assassins. On the underside of the disk, I added a rune for precision, a rune for explosion (that would allow me to detonate the disk with a spell), as well as a rune to make it vanish/disintegrate ten minutes after impacting their target.

Once the disk was complete, I created a belt with an indentation in the buckle where I could place the disk securely. To the buckle, I added runes to make it secure, to make it so that only I could remove the disk and to make it so that once a disk has been removed from it, an identical one was conjured to replace it (with the same runes and design).

Once all of this was complete, I replaced my old belt with my new one (vanishing the old one). With my new weapons, I felt much more secure. I can do something now. But first, I need to meet up with the other Assassins.

Lucy is my only chance!


	3. Chapter 3

'_Great'_ I thought to myself bitterly, _'just my rotten luck'._

It turns out that the Templars had decided that they didn't want me anymore. They had what they want, so I'm apparently no longer necessary. '_And I thought we were becoming such good friends.'_ I thought sarcastically.

Lucy was fighting my case, trying to convince them to keep me around just in case. That defence would only work for so long. Eventually they would kill me... '_Not that it would do any good seeing as I'm technically immortal thanks to Fawkes'_ I thought offhandedly. But I'm sure it would not be all that pleasant of an experience either way. But, the point is, they are going to kill me if I don't get out of here.

Hopefully Lucy will come up with something soon, otherwise I will have to escape on my own '_which would make it rather difficult to join up with the other Assassins'_ I reflection worriedly. Yes, I said other. I'm not sure when it happened, but I now consider myself an Assassin. It was probably because of Altair. I have the memories of an Assassin, so I now think of myself as one, regardless of my basically non-existent ties with the others.

* * *

><p>It was late that night. I could feel that the time for escape was near. I was out in the lab again, taking one last look around to see if I could learn anything else (I had already seen the marking left behind by the allusive Subject 16, using my Eagle Vision ability). That was when Lucy barrelled in. She was wearing a white sleeveless top, stained with blood, and a pair of tight jeans; her hair tied back, out of the way. Other all, she looked hot! (Except for the blood obviously).<p>

'Desmond' she called, 'we don't have much time.' She rushed to the Animus, rapidly tapping on the computer console. 'Get in!' she ordered. Not really understanding why, I did so anyway. Once inside I expected to be back with Altair, but instead I am in a room. Someone was screaming, shouting in Italian. I'm... a baby? Next thing I know, I'm lifted into the air (presumably by the father) and I hear a name being spoken. 'Ezio Auditore de Firenze!'

Suddenly, I'm back in the lab. 'Come on, we have to move!' exclaimed Lucy. I got up immediately, if a little dazedly. As I did, Lucy tapped some more before pulling something out of the Animus. After doing this, she immediately rushed to the doorway. 'Come on' she yelled, 'we got to go. Now!'

Then, without another look, she took off running down the hall. '_I guess she came through'_ I thought with a small grin, before taking off after her. I had been expecting this, so I already had all of my stuff (at least, all the stuff I have with me). No point hanging around.

* * *

><p>The good news is, we got out. And, I learnt something. Never piss off Lucy! She kicks ass! I mean, she took out every guard we met, barely even stopping. '<em>She didn't even leave any for me to play with'<em> I inwardly pouted. The bad news... she put me in the boot. _The Boot! _I mean, come on, what is it with these people and car boots?

On the bright side, I'm on my way to join the others.

* * *

><p>Hours later, or what seemed like hours (time is really difficult to tell when locked in the boot of a car), the car stopped. Moments later the boot opens.<p>

'Come on' Lucy said briskly.

'Yeah, I'm fine by the way. Thanks for asking' I replied testily.

'Follow me.' Was my only answer.

Looking around, I see we are in a warehouse of sorts. It was brightly lit, with huge crates packed on top of each other. Of to the side there was an empty lorry parked up, looking ready to be loaded and driven away at a moment's notice. '_Which it probably is seeing as the Templars could find this place at any minute'_ I thought.

In the corner of the room, there was a metal runway that sort of curled upwards, leading to a door on the second floor. Which is where Lucy seemed to be heading.

Hurrying to catch up, I thanked her for her help in getting out of there; asking her all kinds of things like how she learned to fight like that, and why she helped me (so as not to seem too well informed).

One thing that I've come to know about Lucy is that she isn't one to mince words. So, instead of feeding me some bullshit story about how she was only doing the right thing (as I had expected her to do seeing as it would help her come off as only wanting to help), she came out right and said it.

'Desmond, we need your help.'

I didn't have to fake my surprise this time. I wasn't sure why she thought the Assassins would need me. After all, from her perspective, I'm just a nobody barman who couldn't even escape my room at Abstergo. Plus, I hadn't expected her to be so bluntly honest.

'How can I help?' I asked her in a disbelieving voice. 'I'm just a barman. I've tried being an Assassin; I'm no good at it.' Which I wasn't before I gained Altair's abilities; having been hopeless at the farm.

'You will be Desmond' she replied, 'once you've gotten a little training.' She said it with such absolute certainty that I decided then and there that I would accelerate quickly in whatever training they gave me (I didn't want to show my true ability too soon as that would just raise questions).

When I questioned her about this training she came clean about it all. She explained to me how the Assassins had also created an Animus and that they wanted me to use in, not only to gain skills thanks to the bleeding effect, but also to find what happened to the 'Apple of Eden' which they had apparently lost track of sometime during the renaissance. To do this, I was going to relive the memories of another of my ancestors, Ezio Auditore, as he learned about the Assassins and joined their ranks.

'I know you probably don't want anything to do with this but...' began Lucy.

'I'm in.' I cut her off. This was the best way to gain the trust of the other Assassins. Sure, I would have preferred to have a more active role in the war than sitting in an Animus, but if this helped to stop the Templars then so be it.

Lucy was staring at me in disbelief, rambling about how she was sure it would take more than that to get me to help and how she had spent the entire ride here ('_wherever here is_' I thought.) planning an entire speech in order to get me to help out. Realising that it probably looked suspicious to offer my aid so readily, I continued: 'After what those bastards did to me back there, I think they deserve a little payback' I stated, acting indignant after being kidnapped and held prisoner. 'I'm in.' I repeated with resolve.

* * *

><p>After that Lucy lead me into a more homely room which was complete with a work area (half of the room filled with computer stations and big technological chair with red cushions which I suspected was the Assassins' Animus), a sort of living area with a sofa and coffee table, and a large double bed in the corner.<p>

There I was introduced to two of my fellow Assassins, Shaun Hastings and Rebecca Crane. They don't look like much. Shaun was British and a bit nerdy, seems to be a historian (which I suppose is useful when working with an Animus) He also really needs to loosen up a bit. Rebecca, however, is a lot more lively. She seems to be the techy one in the group. Apparently she's the one who took the Templar's Animus design and made it better. They are probably a great help with the information and technological sides of an operation like that of the Assassins but they probably wouldn't last a minute in a fight. Then again, I would have thought the same of Lucy when we first met.

Once the introductions were all out of the way (and after Rebecca had finished uploading the data from the memory core Lucy took from the Abstergo Animus) we got to work with the Animus 2.0.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Sorry it took so long to update this story, but it is not abandoned, I've just been having trouble thinking on where to take it as I don't really want to split too far from canon as that just annoys me. Anyway, I'll probably continue like this up until the end of Brotherhood and then go AU.<strong>

**I am really swamped right now seeing as I've just started college so I probably won't update much, so if anyone wants to make their own version of this story feel free. Just let me know so that I can read them as people really don't do enough crossovers like this.**

**Till next time**

**Mad about the Boro **


End file.
